Miss
by ichizenkaze
Summary: Yongguk meninggalkan Himchan selama 3 tahun, tidak menyadari jika Himchan sangat merindukannya. Dia merasa tidak menyesal telah mengikuti saran Zelo. Pertemuan yang menyenangkan. BangHim hereeeee.. Yongguk X Himchan


Author : Han NN

.

Tittle : Miss

.

Cast : Kim Yongguk / Kim Himchan

Genre : romance, fluff, OOC..

Summary : Yongguk meninggalkan Himchan selama 3 tahun, tidak menyadari jika Himchan sangat merindukannya. Dia merasa tidak menyesal telah mengikuti saran Zelo. Pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

Ada TYPO pasti, engga sesuai EYD juga.. mungkin agak ngebosenin.. THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION. YA TO THE O TO THE I. DONT LIKE DONT READ.

Buat yang kangen sama FF B.A.P . this is for you all . FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Infinite H - Without You. Jadi saran aku bacanya sambil denger lagu itu. saran doang sih.. ngggg..

:

:

:

:

Saat kau tidak ada disini

:

Aku seakan frustasi

:

Aku tetap menunggu

:

Ketika kau tidak disini

:

Walau jika aku beranjak

:

Aku terasa naif

:

:

:

Yongguk menatap butiran salju yang turun pada jendela kamarnya. Merasakan jemarinya terasa dingin. Lebih dingin dari 15 menit yang lalu. Menyembunyikan tangannya pada kantung jaket merah kelam miliknya. Ini didalam kamar. Namun Yongguk tetap memakai jaket. Ini karena udara yang sangat jahat. Menggerogoti kulit.

.

Yongguk tidak suka dingin. Dia membenci dingin. Dia suka kehangatan..

.

Kehangatan jemari kekasihnya. kehangatan lembut kulit sang kekasih yang menyambutnya penuh dengan sengatan menyenangkan. Yongguk memejamkan matanya.

Dia menjerit tertahan, mengumpat saat disadarinya..

.

Kekasihnya tidak disini.. dia tidak disini. Dia berada jauh darinya.

.

Yongguk memasukkan tangan kanannya pada saku jaket. Menggenggam erat benda berbentuk persegi itu. dia bingung, antara mengeluarkan benda itu dan menghubungi kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu.. atau menenggelamkan lebih dalam ponselnya itu dan tak ada sedikitpun menghubungi kekasihnya..

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas panjang. dengan mata terpejam erat..

:

:

Dia memilih pilihan yang kedua..

:

:

:

Ketika aku berjalan menuju rumah

.

Dan berjalan sendiri ditengah malam

.

Aku tersenyum lagi saat pesan mu mengatakan "sampai kerumah dengan selamat"

.

Karena aku sangat merindukan mu

.

.

Yongguk berulang kali menatap layar ponselnya. Tulisan itu. walau hanya sebaris namun mampu membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Perasaan ini, rasa yang seakan mengaduk-aduk perutnya. Membuatnya sulit berfikir. Makanan didepannya tak dia hiraukan. Percuma. Dia terasa percuma karena telah memesan makanan ini.

Karena dia tahu, sumber energi terbesarnya bukan dari makanan..

Tapi dari sosok manis di belahan dunia sana. Hanya sekedar menerima pesannya saja Yongguk sudah seperti ini. bagaimana jika mereka bertemu?

Yongguk mungkin tidak akan makan..

.

.

Hey.. aku merindukan mu..

:

:

:

Setiap saat aku memanggil mu pada telephone

.

Nada panggilan itu terasa sangat lama

.

Ketika kau tidak ada pada tempat dimana aku berbaring

.

Kembali, aku merasa lelah..

:

:

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Yongguk menggeram kesal, ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menghubungi kekasihnya. bunyi paling menyakitkan yang ada pada hidupnya adalah saat nada sambung pada hubungan teleponnya dengan kekasihnya.

Terasa lama. Menyekatkan udara yang dia hirup.

Meremas dengan erat benda persegi itu seakan ia adalah busa lembut yang dapat hancur seketika. Menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sampai kapan hubungannya akan seperti ini?

Menyadari getaran pada genggaman tangannya. menatap lama.. dan tersenyum lembut.. menempelkan benda itu dengan telinganya

.

"hay.. Hime"

:

:

:

Yongguk menikmati sarapan yang dia coba pesan. Menghilangkan sedikitnya rasa hambar pada lidahnya. membuat setidaknya, lambungnya terisi makanan karena sudah 2 hari ini dia tidak makan. Entah, Yongguk tidak mengetahui mengapa dengan memikirkannya saja bisa membuat perutnya melilit dan menghentikan nafsu makannya. Yongguk tidak mengerti. Jika rasa cintanya sudah teramat besar pada pemuda manis dibelahan dunia sana.

Cukup. Dia merasakannya lagi. perutnya yang melilit. Lihat? Kau pintar hime. Dengan memikirkan mu saja itu sudah membuat ku gugup setengah mati. Yongguk selalu membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka bertemu suatu hari nanti.

/aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun/

Namun tetap saja, rasa canggung selalu hadir. Dimana dia. Seorang Kim Yongguk akan kehilangan kata-kata bila sudah berada didepan pemuda manis itu.

Yongguk tersenyum tipis, merenggangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang menegang. Ohh.. ini melelahkan..

Dia mengambil dompet pada saku jaketnya jemarinya terangkat, memanggil sang palayan..

Saat aku tidak dapat melihat mu pada hari yang begitu cerah.

.

Ketika aku buka dompet dan melihat dirimu didalam sana

.

Aku memikirkan mu..

.

.

Melihat dengan jelas pada foto sang pemuda manis. menyadari jika dia sangat merindukan senyuman pemuda manis itu. Merindukan gelak tawanya. Merindukan aroma tubuhnya.. merindukan sentuhan hangat yang menyapa kulitnya.. memanjakan penglihatannya dengan wajah manis serta cantik itu..

Yongguk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan..

.

Hime.. kau sukses menyiksa ku..

:

:

:

Ketika kau tidak disini..

.

Aku merindukan mu..

.

Aku ingin bertanya apakah kau merasakannya juga?

.

Hari ini, tidak ada kata yang mampu mengungkapkan perasaan sedih ku.

.

Aku ingin melihat mu..

.

"bagaimana kabar mu?"

Suara Yongguk terdengar dingin. Namun pemuda diujung sana tahu.. jika itu adalah sebuah topeng.

"aku baik-baik saja. kau sendiri?" suara lembut itu bertanya.

"sama dengan mu."

Lalu hening.. menciptakan percik-percik rasa rindu yang teramat dalam.

"kau makan dengan baik kan?"

"lumayan"

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu?"

/Lihat? Kau membuat ku tak bisa berkutik/

"semuanya berjalan lancar" jawab Yongguk. tangannya mengepal kuat. Gelombang rasa rindu merayap memasuki rongga tubuhnya. Namun bodohnya dia..

Dia tidak pernah berani mengungkapkannya.

"hmm.. lalu, kapan kau pulang?"

Mendengar nada sedih pada suara lembut sang kekasih. Membuatnya seketika lemas.

"secepatnya. Mungkin.. sekitar 2 tahun lagi"

"2 tahun kau bilang secepatnya? Harusnya secepatnya itu bisa diartikan dengan sekarang" gerutu pemuda manis diujung sana.

Yongguk tersenyum. menghela nafas panjang. ini baru 1 tahun. Dan Yongguk sungguh sudah sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya itu.

"hey.. aku tahu itu. kau juga tidak ingin seperti ini..namun.."

"ya aku mengerti " potong sang kekasih dengan suara lembutnya.

"ini demi masa depan kita bukan? Aku harusnya tidak berkata seperti itu. disana, kau bekerja keras tapi aku yang hanya diberi tugas untuk menunggumu selama 3 tahun saja tidak bisa mengontrol emosi ku" lanjutnya dengan nada tenang.

Yongguk tahu, dia tidak pernah salah memilih Himchan sebagai kekasihnya. Himchan itu anugrah. Himchan itu malaikat. Malaikat yang Tuhan kirim untuknya, dan tugasnya adalah menjaga sang malaikat agar tidak kembali ke arwana.

"aku berjanji. Akan secepatnya mengurusi pekerjaan dan pulang ke rumah" ucap Yongguk sambil tersenyum memandang langit yang menampakkan taburan bintang yang indah.

"tidak perlu difikirkan. Urusi pekerjaan mu dengan baik. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ku."

Yongguk sangat menyukai nada lembut yang mengudara. Berharap saat ini dia berada disamping sang kekasih. Memeluknya erat..

"Yongguk.. kau lihat bintang yang bersinar paling terang?"

/hey, bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang memandang bintang Himchan?/

"hmm" gumam Yongguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya menatap intens pada bintang yang bersinar paling terang.

"berarti kita masih dalam langit yang sama.. kau masih dekat dengan ku, Yongguk. kita masih bisa memandang bintang yang sama"

Merasakan rasa hangat merayap masuk kedalam hatinya.. Yongguk tersenyum..

Sungguh, dia berharap Himchan berada disisinya saat ini.. namun rasa dingin kembali menyadarkannya..

.

.

Kau tidak disini Himchan..

:

:

:

"kau itu lelaki bukan sih?" jerit Zelo pada Yongguk yang kini dengan tenang menyeruput kopinya.

"why?" tanya Yongguk dengan pandangan datar.

"sungguh, Hyung. kau lelaki terpengecut yang pernah ku kenal. Kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama 2 tahun, dan kau sama sekali tidak berani mengatakan 'aku merindukan mu'. aishh.. sinjja, mengapa aku mempunyai sepupu sebodoh diri mu" jelas Zelo sambil terus memukul lengan Yongguk.

"itu tidak semudah yang kau bicarakan Choi Junhong. itu sulit" bela Yongguk sambil mengambil sebuah majalah yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"aku curiga. Jangan-jangan kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintai mu' pada Himchan hyung" ucap Zelo sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Yongguk terdiam. seakan menikmati pandangannya yang melihat berbagai macam model baju didalamnya.

Geram melihat kelakuan sepupunya, Zelo merebut majalah tersebut, membentukanya menjadi gulungan dan memukuli tubuh sang sepupu.

"lelaki macam apa kau ini. aku heran Himchan hyung mau menjadi kekasih mu"

"aku pernah mengatakannya" teriak Yongguk frustasi.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandangi Yongguk dengan tajam.

"d-dulu, saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku"

Zelo menyipitkan matanya.

"hanya itu?"

Yongguk mengangguk pelan. Zelo melempar majalah itu ke wajah Yongguk.

"semoga kalian putus. Sinjaa, aku mana tahan mempunyai kekasih seperti mu. sudah dingin, kaku, bahkan dengan mudahnya mampu hidup tanpa melihat kekasihnya selama hampir satu tahun" tutur Zelo sambil berdiri.

"dia merindukan mu, hyung.. pergilah barang sesaat. pada pekan hari dengan menggunakan pesawat paling pagi dan kembali pada senin hari" lanjut Zelo sambil mengambil tasnya.

/aku juga merindukannya/

Yongguk menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"jika kau memang tidak bisa menunjukan perhatian mu dalam bentuk kata-kata. Cobalah, tunjukan dengan sikap mu. aku tahu, Himchan hyung pasti akan senang melihat mu"

Menepuk lembut pundak sang sepupu yang terasa menengang. Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yongguk yang kini tengah menatap lurus dengan kosong.

:

:

:

Himchan terdiam. memandangi oven dihadapannya. 15 menit lagi makan muffin coklat yang dipanggang itu akan matang. Entah, Himchan saat ini sangat ingin membuat muffin coklat. Tersenyum kecil.

.

/ini makanan kesukaan Yongguk/

.

Memutar bola matanya malas. Yongguk, lagi-lagi pemuda itu memasuki fikirannya. Bagi Himchan, ini adalah 1 tahun yang sangat menyiksanya. Menyadari jika kekasihnya tidaklah seperti lelaki-lelaki pada umumnya, yang sering membuat sebuah kejutan, mengatakan kata-kata cinta setiap hari, bahkan Himchan dapat menghitung kapan saja sang kekasihnya mengatakan rasa cintanya pada Himchan.

Namun itu yang dia sukai dari Yongguk. sikap dinginnya sebenarnya hanya topeng, buktinya saat bersama Himchan sikap dingin itu meleleh dan menampakkan sikap aslinya. Yang hangat. Yang sangat perhatian. Tersenyum kecil.

.

/aku merindukan mu Yongguk../

.

Dia sangat berharap Yongguk akan pulang. Sungguh, rasa rindu ini sangat menyiksanya.

Menyadari jika ponselnya berdering kencang, memandangi layar berkedip itu sesaat. Yongguk menelponnya.

/dia gila? Di italia kini tepat pukul 2 pagi/

"Yongguk.." panggil Himchan saat ponsel itu sempurna menempel pada telinganya.

"Himchan.." suara Yongguk terdengar samar.

"Yongguk, kau baik-baik saja? ada apa dengan mu? kau sakit?" tanya Himchan khawatir.

"Himchan, dengar.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu" ucap Yongguk yang kini dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Ya?"

.

"Himchan.. aku merindukan mu"

.

Kau tahu rasanya seperti apa? Menyengat. Membuat tubuhnya seolah teraliri listrik. Namun juga membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Berapa lama dia harus menunggu Yongguk mengatakan hal ini? merasakan tubuhnya seolah melemas. Sungguh, efek kata-kata Yongguk sangat membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang.

"sampai kapan kau berdiri tak bergerak seperti itu?"

Mengertukan keningnya sesaat. tidak.. tunggu dulu..

"Himchan, berbaliklah.."

Himchan membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya dengan sigap mendapati sosok pemuda tinggi berambut pirang dengan tas besar pada tangannya, tangan satunya lagi menggenggam erat ponselnya yang menempel pada telinga.

/aku sedang bermimpi?/

"kau tidak bermimpi"

Kini bukan lagi suara dengan media telpon yang dia dengar. Tapi suara asli sosok yang membuatnya teramat rindu.

Rasa rindunya menguap. Hampir berlari menuju tubuh sang kekasih yang berdiri tegap. Memeluknya erat. sangat erat.

"haruskah aku menunggu mu selama satu tahun baru kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Himchan sambil menahan tangisan yang sudah siap keluar.

Tersenyum kecil, Yongguk mengeratkan pelukan keduanya. Menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang demi apapun sangat dia rindukan.

"aku merindukan mu" bisik Yongguk.

Listrik itu menyengat kembali tubuh Himchan. Saat bibir keduanya menyatu. Menyalurkan luapan rindu yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

Rasa manis yang tak akan dia lupakan pada bibir sang kekasih. Rasa lembutnya yang menyapu bibirnya dengan seksama. Sungguh, kini dia tidak menyesal telah menuruti kata-kata Zelo.

Jemarinya kini dapat menyentuh mulus kulit sang kekasih. Membelainya dengan lembut, menariknya mendekat dan membuat jarak tak terpisahkan. Menghadiri kehangatan.. menghadiri rasa damai..

Mengecup bibir itu sesekali. Mencoba meyakinkan sang kekasih jika dia tidak bermimpi saat ini. Himchan tersenyum, menaruh kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"betapa aku merindukan suara seperti ini"

Ujar Himchan sambil mendengar dengan taat pada detak jantung Yongguk yang menggema. Menghadirkan rasa tenang. Juga damai.

Mengelus lembut rambut sang kekasih. Lihat? Dia tidak lagi mampu berkata-kata.

"Himchan.. maaafkan jika aku menjadi seorang kekasih yang buruk untuk mu. aku tidak seperti mereka yang dengan mudah mengatakan kata-kata cinta, bukan lelaki yang dengan mudah menghadirkan sebuah kejutan walau hanya kecil. Aku tidak seperti itu.." jelas Yongguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan pipinya pada kelembutan kulit sang kekasih.

Himchan tersenyum, merasakan rasa hangat menjalari wajahnya. Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menemukan mata itu menatapnya lembut. Mata yang dingin namun terlihat kehangatan yang lebih mendominasi didalam sana. Mata yang tajam namun terlihat dengan jelas kelembutan yang menampakkan keanggunannya.

"jadilah diri mu sendiri, itu yang aku suka dari mu Yongguk.. diri mu. bukan orang lain"

Memajukan wajahnya seraya menatap mata elang yang menghunusnya dengan kelembutan. Merasakan hembusan nafas hangat sang kekasih dihadapannya, mengalirkan kecanduan tersendiri bagi pemuda didepannya. Yongguk membuat jarak tak lagi terpisahkan, memagut lembut bibir yang tak akan pernah dia jenuh untuk rasakan.

Hidung mereka beradu sesaat, membuat keduanya terbawa pada tawa kecil. Yongguk memeluk erat pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Himchan.

"aku mencintai mu" bisiknya, walau terdengar lirih namun sangat jelas dipendengaran Himchan.

Mengangguk paham, seraya memeluk erat leher pemuda itu. menghirup aroma hangat yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan.

"Himchan.." panggil Yongguk.

"ya?"

"kau sedang masak sesuatu?"

Himchan mendorong tubuh Yongguk, dan langsung berlari menuju dapur sambil berteriak.

"muffin kuuuu"

END

:

:

EGGGHHH APA COBAAA?

RnR juseyoooo..


End file.
